Against the Sky
by WeShouldGetJerseys
Summary: 'I don't feel like I'm falling, I'm up against the sky, let's grab the heart of the world and turn into the light' Written out and continued version of the Maybell kiss in Waterfalls part 2.


_Hi guys :3 _

_This is my first ever Degrassi fanfic. I always thought my first would be EClare, but after seeing the Maybell kiss in Waterfalls part 2, I just soooo had to write it out and continue it. I love Maybell as much as I love EClare (Cam and Maya are like a young, shy, awkwardly adorable version of Eli and Clare- kind of an EClare 2.0 you could say), so I'm so glad my first is them. _

_Title comes from Gold by Wake Owl, which is the song that was playing during the kiss (:_

_Hope you enjoy! Leave a review and tell me what you think! (:_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi, Maybell, Campbell, Maya, Katie, the Toronto Ice Hounds, or Gold by Wake Owl. Is that elaborate enough?

**Against the Sky**

The only sounds that could be heard in the Matlin house were the notes of Maya Matlin's cello piece. She delicately moved her slender fingers along the strings of the instrument, moving the bow back and forth lightly. Sometimes, she played the cello for fun, or to practice for the band. This time, she had been searching for a distraction, and had found it in her music.

Her mind was still reeling for her and Campbell Saunders' encounter in the hallway the other day.

"_I'm sorry everyone had to hear about our weird kiss, or nibble, or whatever that was." She said, her mind replaying back to her that embarrassing moment at the end of their Garden date. She had talked nonstop about Hockey, hoping to impress him or gain his attention with the sport he loved. Then she spit juice on his shoulder, and before he was going to leave to change, she leaned in to try to kiss him, but he turned away, and she in turn, accidentally kissed his ear. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough for the both of them, their French teacher read out the text message to Tori and Tristan about it to the whole class. That was definitely cringe-worthy._

"_Whatever." Cam scoffed, turning his head away from her and toward the glass door in front of him. In truth, he didn't even really care about everyone knowing about their embarrassing date moment. Of course, it bothered him a little, being the shy, wallflower hockey player he was, but what he was really concerned about was that Maya didn't like him for __**him**__. She, instead, cared about the millions he was supposedly going to make when he went into the NHL in 2 years._

"_So that's it?" Maya questioned, feeling like she was going to cry, but pushing those feelings back. "You just don't like me anymore?" Cam finally turned back towards her, his face a mask of hurt. "Maybe you never liked me at all…" she continued, throwing out the theories that were bouncing around in her head. "Maybe the hockey guys dared you to go out with me. Is that it?"_

_Cam looked away a little from her. _

"_Please, Cam…" Maya begged. "I've never had a boyfriend before, or kissed a guy. Not even spin the bottle!" He felt a little bit better knowing that she was as inexperienced with relationships as he was, but he quickly washed it down before she noticed. "I don't know what I'm doing-"_

"_It's not about that!" He exploded, cutting her off frustratingly. He couldn't __**believe **__this was happening. He couldn't believe that Maya was like everyone else; that she only cared about his future hockey career. He thought he knew the __**real **__her. Now he was hurt, and angry, and frustrated, and he just wanted to hit something, __**hard.**_

"_T-then what?" Maya stuttered out. "I thought you liked me." She put her heart on her sleeve by saying that, since she herself didn't even know for sure if he liked her at all._

"_Yeah. I thought you liked me too." He responded, turning his head away from her once more. Now she was definitely confused._

_She decided to voice her confusion, "I don't understand."_

_He almost growled in frustration. Why couldn't she just understand what was wrong so he could go before he broke down in front of her? "I thought that-" he cut himself off and took a breath, before starting over in a gentler voice. "I thought that you didn't care about all that stuff, like my stupid hockey career. I thought I found the one person at this school who liked me for me. Turns out you're just like every other girl."_

_He turned away from her again, this time to leave, when she spoke again in a desperate tone. "No, I __**don't **__care about that stuff, I __**swear. **__I like __**you**__, the guy in the photo booth… I just wanted you to like me, too."_

_It was silent for a moment while Cam took all this in, before he shook his head, said, "I gotta go," and turned around and walked away._

The more Maya thought about it, the more she felt like crying; but she didn't. Instead, she poured her heart out into her cello piece. It was easier this way. If she started crying, her family would ask questions, Katie would know it was Cam. She'd say "I told you so." and she'd be so smug, because she hated the hockey guys and wanted to make sure that everyone knew it.

She slowly ended her piece, pulling her bow away and setting it down on her lap, looking sadly down at her hands. A knocking sound suddenly startled her out of her thoughts and she looked questioningly behind her, and was taken aback at seeing Cam standing there, leaning against the wall.

_What is Campbell Saunders doing in my house? _she thought to herself.

"Hey," he said, smiling slightly. Maya quickly turned around, facing her cello again, refusing to look at him.

He moved off the wall and walked towards her. "Your sister let me in." he informed her, thinking she might be wondering how he got in, not wanting her to take him for an intruder or something.

She still said nothing as he continued to walk forward, and Cam decided to stop with the small talk and get to the point. "Okay, look…" he started, sliding his backpack off his shoulder and tossing it to the ground, grabbing Maya's cello and the bow and setting it down on the floor, he slid down to his knees in front of her so they were eye level. "I thought about what you said, the other day," Maya nodded, letting him know that she was listening, but was unable to form a coherent sentence. She was rendered speechless at their close proximity, and the thought that it was Cam who initiated the space between them had her heart beating remarkably fast.

"-and I was nervous, too." He continued. "I've never had a girlfriend before and I-" _wanted you to be my first one. _"I really wanted to-" _kiss you. _"I just- I didn't know-" _how._

He took in a breath, his eyes never leaving Maya's, as he made the choice to just show her what he couldn't express in words. He leaned in slowly, closing his eyes when he saw Maya's begin to slip closed, too, and their lips finally touched. It was a slow, sweet, and chaste kiss, everything that conveyed their relationship; _slow, but perfect. _Their very brief 5 second kiss (the first ever for the both of them) conveyed the sweetest of messages to each other: _'I like you.' 'I like you.'_

She kissed him back, not exactly knowing what to do, and he didn't mind; he didn't know either.

When he pulled back slightly to look into her eyes, a smile slowly spread across her face.

They must've sat there staring at each other with goofy grins on their faces for a long time, but when they finally got ahold of coherent thoughts again, Maya had to ask, "Did Katie really let you in?"

Cam smiled lopsidedly, tilting his head slightly to the right. "After playing an intense game of _30 Questions, _she finally let me slide past her."

Maya grinned again. "_30 Questions_? Is that some kind of Jersey game?"

He shook his slightly. "No, I think that's a Katie Matlin game." He teased.

She giggled, feeling happier than she had in a really long time. Campbell Saunders had kissed her! _Campbell Saunders._ He was the cutest, shyest, funniest, nicest, _greatest _guy she'd ever had the pleasuring of meeting, and she liked him, so much, and it just so happened that he liked her, too.

"Uh, where do this, um, leave us?" Cam asked, suddenly feeling shy again as he moved his face farther away from hers.

Maya smiled widely at his shyness, reaching her arms up so they wrapped around his neck, and her pointer finger of her left hand twirled a piece of hair from the back of his neck. "I'd like to think it makes me your… girlfriend?" she trailed off into a question.

Cam smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, this kiss lasting only slightly longer than the first, but displaying all the same emotion. Neither made a move to deepen it, both completely satisfied with the way their lips moved against each other's chastely. When they pulled away, Cam leaned his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling together as they smiled at each other again.

"Hey Maya?"

"Yeah Cam?"

"I was wrong. _This _is the most fun I've had since I've been at Degrassi."

_Okay, I'm actually really proud of this. I just love Maybell, and I've had a blast writing this (: They're such a sweet couple, and writing them makes me feel good about myself. Guess they just have that effect on me (:_

_:) R&R! (:_


End file.
